You Found Me
by iamkellylouise
Summary: A continuation of the last scene of the finale. For all of those viewers who groaned in frustration that it just wasn't long enough. Smutty Fluff. ADDISAM!


**A/N: A continuation of the very last scene of the finale (Y) When I first watched it I was a little disappointed that it wasn't longer but now I've thought about it, we have a whole season coming up that's not going to be short of Addisam =D And it was a really nice take on the 'I just want you to be happy' scene from 3x17 (the scene that was so sweet and ruined by Naomi!)**

**I might make this longer if I can come up with some more ideas that is =/**

**Title from the song 'You Found Me' by The Fray.**

**Reviews pretty please! Kelly. X.**

* * *

Addison stood staring out at the beach, a million thoughts running through her head. The day before had been a nightmare through and through. First there was Maya and her baby, trying to save them both had pulled every emotion out of her, and they did it, they got them through it. Only to come out of surgery and see that look on Amelia's face. And their world crumbled, again. She had to watch everyones faces as she told them about Maya, the absolute delight, relief, happiness, and then all they needed to do was take one look at Amelia and that was it. Dell. Their Dell. He was gone. It had taken less than a year for Betsey to become an orphan. And watching Pete tell her was the most heartbreaking scene they had all witnessed that year, and that was saying something. After they all calmed down as much as they could they all went their separate ways, some to see Maya, some to just grieve, leaving Violet to comfort Betsey. And Addison, she knew something had to change, because if the day had proven anything it was that life, it's just too short. So she finally pushed Pete back to Violet, something she should have done a long time ago. And she thought she was done. But then Sheldon, her kind of shrink, he put her back into reality. She loved Sam. She had never stopped. And again she thought, life is just too short. So then she was standing staring out at the beach the next morning, and the one thought that screamed out in her head, was Sam.

Addison took a deep breath, turning to face Sam's house, she walked slowly to the back door and pushed it open, he looked up at her and just stared.

"Do I make you happy?" Addison asked quietly.

"Yes" Sam replied almost instantly.

"Yeah" she said with a smile "You make me happy too" and with that she brought her hands down to her dress and pulled it off, leaving her in only her panties, she slowly walked over to him and straddled his lap, she leaned down and kissed him, his hands instantly moving to her back, holding her close to him.

"Sam" she whispered against his lips "I need you"

"Are you sure?" he whispered back.

"Sam, I'm half naked and on top of you, does that not tell you anything?" Addison said will a small smirk.

"No, I know" Sam said quietly "I just, if you're going to freak out and change your mind when things get tough then…."

"I won't" Addison said kissing him softly "I won't Sam, I want you, I want you and nobody else, and I've been so stupid"

"We've all been stupid" Sam said brushing her hair from her face, she slowly stepped back off him and held out her hand "Take me to bed Sam" she whispered, he took her hand and kissed it softly, he trailed kisses up and along her arm, first to her neck and then to her lips before guiding her up the stairs to his bedroom.

As they reached the door of the bedroom Addison pushed Sam's shirt off him, he kissed her neck while guiding her over to the bed, her hands at waist band of his pajama pants pushing slightly at them. He lay her back onto the bed and ghosted his lips over her neck, along her breast bone and over her flat stomach, he felt her tense underneath him.

"Just relax Addie" he mumbled into her skin.

He kissed along the edge of her panties before slowly pulling them off and discarding them somewhere on the floor. He pushed her legs apart slightly and kissed the insides of her thighs, his last kiss placed on her wetness. He slipped his tongue slowly along her slit, Addison instantly gasped at the contact.

At first he just used his tongue against her, his hands on her legs but as she let out moans, as he knew she was getting close he slowly pushed in two fingers making her hips buck up to his face. He used his fingers to press down on her g-spot, moving them inside her in a come hither motion, his mouth sucking against her clit.

"Oh god Sam" she moaned, her hands gripping tightly onto the bed sheets, her back arching slightly, and with a some fast work with his hand she came with a shudder, her whole body experiencing the feeling. He kept his fingers inside her as he kissed back up to her lips.

"You're beautiful" he whispered against them.

"I need you" she whispered back.

Sam removed his fingers from her and sat back a little to remove his pajama pants revealing his hardness, he leant forward again to kiss her, their bodies pressed close together. Addison widened her legs and brought them up and around his back, he moved one hand down to his member and found her opening. He slowly pushed inside of her, both of them letting out soft groans.

"Oh god" Addison gasped as Sam pushed himself deep inside her, she let out moans into his ear as he kissed her neck.

They kept their bodies pressed firmly together, his arms either side of her head, her hands resting on his hips, gripping on a little with every thrust. His lips forever touching hers, whispers of their names escaping them.

As Sam felt Addison get close he pulled completely out of her "Sam!" she groaned in frustration, he let out a very faint chuckle before pushing hard back inside of her, hitting her spot in one swift motion, she let out a loud cry of his name.

It didn't take much longer for their bodies to give into their own orgasms, they came in sync with loud moans, their bodies relaxing, he stayed buried inside her as she pulsated around him, when they finally came down from their highs Sam rolled onto his back, Addison moved so her head was in the crook of his neck, one arm and one leg hooked over his body.

"That was…." she started breathlessly.

"Perfect" Sam whispered kissing the top of her head "It was perfect"

Addison looked up at him with a smile, he bent his head down and kissed her hard on the lips, as they pulled away she lay her head back down against him, they settled into a comfortable silence.

"I can't believe he's gone" Addison said softly 5 minutes later.

"I know" Sam said sadly.

"It's, it's Dell Sam, Dell, I can't even, and Betsey she's, she's been through so much already and, it's just not fair" she said tearfully.

"I know baby, I know" he said softly pulling her into a tighter embrace "I, I had to operate on the driver"

"I know, Charlotte told me, you punched Pete Sam!"

"I shouldn't have done that" Sam sighed "I know that but, it felt good" he smirked.

"You're an idiot" Addison smirked up at him.

"It just felt like, like he'd taken something else from me, and I know you weren't mine to take but, seeing you with him, it really hurt Addie"

"I know, I'm sorry Sam" Addison said softly.

"You don't have to be sorry" Sam smiled kissing the top of her head "You're here now"

"I'm here now" Addison smiled "We should sleep, it's still early and we, we had a long night"

"We'll have an hour but, we need to talk before we go to see Maya Addie"

"I know" Addison yawned "Sleep first"

"Sleep first" Sam smiled, Addison turned onto her side, Sam spooning her body, his face buried in her hair.

"I love you" he whispered, he felt Addison's breath hitch just a little, she quickly relaxed and whispered back "I love you too"


End file.
